episode 1
by riaddict
Summary: What happens after episode 1, season 1
1. Chapter 1

No Infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only.

I came home to my apartment after saying a simple "thank you" to Agent Dean. As much as I would like to spend more time with him seeing the lengths he went through to get Hoyt, I feel something is missing or amiss. I feel that I could be closer to him if I wanted to. Had I wanted to. But somehow, I feel that I could not thoroughly connect myself with him.

I inserted my key in the door lock and upon opening my door, I suddenly feel tired of the day's events. My apartment was in total disarray. Everything was trashed. How am I going to start cleaning this up? I leaned on my door and slowly felt my weight give in. I squatted there, on the floor, thinking what to do next. Suddenly, Jo Friday came running in. Then, I heard footsteps on the hard floor.

"Hey", it was Maura.

"Hey", I answered back.

"I wanted you to see for yourself what extra ordinary creatures these are." Maura giving me an aquarium without water and with a tiny turtle inside.

"Ahh…thanks," although in my mind I am wondering what to do with the turtle..err tortoise that she brings into my ransacked apartment.

"I thought you might need some help cleaning up."

"Yeah..alright" I stood up and took the aquarium from her. "Let me get you some work clothes."

"These are my work clothes." She replied. Matter of factly while putting gloves to her hands in order to start cleaning up.

I look at her and her designer "work clothes" and tried to stifle a laugh while I placed the aquarium in the table. "Aww they are kind of cute when they are small."

"I told you. So, where do you want me to start?"

"Come on," I told her.

"What?"

"Let's go get a bloody Mary." I replied. Suddenly I am not up to cleaning duties. "We always say we needed to do something outside of a crime scene. This is a crime scene. Let's go."

"Great! But dressed like that?"

"These are my going out clothes." And I completely closed the door and we proceeded to the nearest bar still opened to get those bloody marys.

I was sitting across Maura, while she rambles on how I should take care of the new turtle, err tortoise that she brought to my apartment. I was looking at my bloody mary thinking that I should have ordered beer instead. Funny how I don't feel tired at all, being with Maura in this bar, considering the events of the day. I just shot and stopped two psychos, left an FBI agent, forget cleaning my apartment, just to be in this bar. With her. While she rambles on the calorie count requirement of the tortoise she just brought me, my mind is wandering on how we became friends despite our being world's apart. She is a medical doctor, while I run the streets of Boston going after bad guys. She likes wines and cheeses, I like beer and pizza.

"You know what,"

'What?" I was completely drawn back to reality with Maura's voice.

"I think you should spend the night at my place or until you got your place all fixed and cleaned up."

"Dr. Isles, is that an invitation to move in with you?" with my usual smirk.

"Well, I was just thinking, since you chose to stay with me during the whole Hoyt fiasco, you would rather stay in a neutral environment." Maura smiled. But I noticed that she hasn't really answered my question.

"Well, I…..wouldn't want to impose on your hospitality. Plus, I now have a dog to think of." I replied.

"Oh Jane, you are not imposing, besides, what kind of a friend am I if I let you stay in your apartment knowing its state?"

"You do have a point, and I am already tired. I think I will take the day off tomorrow and fix my place. For tonight, I will just crash into your place. You sure it's okay? Jo will have to stay with me."

"Of course, it's more than okay. I offered didn't I? You and Jo can stay as long as you like." Maura replied with a smile. How can I refuse when she is giving me that look?

"You know Maura, we really should do something outside work," I stated to change the topic. I might not be able to refuse the "stay as long as you life" offer.

"Well let's see, what can we do together? I usually do yoga in the morning, or I run. What do you do in your free time?"

"Yoga?"

"Yes, I found a studio not far from the office. Know what," the doctor said with her eyes wide and glowing, "you should join me, so that I don't have to fix your nose so often," and she sipped from her glass of bloody mary.

"What? You fixed my nose only once," I defensively replied.

"Yes, but I know it won't be the last knowing your penchant for rough activities. Come on. Please?," she replied and smiled showing her dimples.

"Well, I like outdoor activities better. Soft ball, baseball, field hockey,"

"Why is that better? Your so-called outdoor activities claim to calorie burning is almost equal to yoga. Running is also a good cardio vascular exercise. And safer too."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Come on, I think it's time for us to call it a night." I paid for the drinks and stood up from my seat. Maura stood up too, got her purse and started for the door.

When we got to her place, she took me to her extra bedroom. While I was settling in, she knocked at the door.

"I am already asleep. Go away" I jokingly called from the room.

As if my lie will prevent her from coming in, Maura entered the room.

"I think your "going-out" clothes will not be comfortable as your "sleeping-in" clothes. You might want to sleep in here," handing out a pair of silk pajamas to me.

"Maura, I don't think I will be able to fit in there and besides, I might get itchy wearing those, I'm good." I answered her.

"No, after the events of today, you need all the comfort of a good night sleep. Come on. If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

Maybe, she is right. I took the pajamas from her and changed. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Episode 1

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Maura asked after I changed into her silk pajamas. "I can stay with you if you like."

"Dr. Isles, I'll be fine here, go to your room."

Maura reached out her hand to my neck and surveyed my fresh wound. " I think we need to redress this. The gauze doesn't look so antiseptic to me. It may be a source of infection later on and I wouldn't want that on my watch.," she said. With that she went out of the room and got some medical supplies of some sort.

She returned a few moments later carrying some cotton, alcohol, betadine solution, medical tape and some fresh dressings. She carefully took out the medical tape holding the gauze dressing against my minor wound. I see her eyes look at my wound and I felt she winced a little.

She took a piece of cotton and formed it into a ball and wet it with alcohol. Carefully she pressed it against my lower neck.

"Aww..that hurts!"

"Jane, this is just alcohol. I need to disinfect the area before I cover it again. Be still and let me finish."

She continued cleaning my wound, after my neck she took care of the wound brought about by the flare gun. I am trying not to show any pain. I feel my heart throb faster in Maura's nearness. Her face is just a few inches away from me. I can smell her shampoo or lotion, or whatever it is that she puts on before going to bed. My head is spinning. Is it anticipation?

"O God, that really hurts! What is it this time?", I asked after I feel a burning sensation near my chest.

"It's betadine solution, it will help with your wounds." Matter of factly she said. '"I do not think your wounds will scar though, everything looks superficial to me."

"Really? Gee, thanks, that's wonderful news doc." I sarcastically replied.

"Jane, it's good that you were able to think your way out of the situation you found yourself into."

"Well, I didn't really walk into it in the first place."

"How did you get in the van in the first place then?" she asked, with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I don't know, somehow I was not thinking. When the guy I thought was a police officer told me that I need to identify a 20 year old female, I just thought it was Marissa and felt that I need to make sure that it wasn't her,"

"Marissa?"

"She's my next door neighbor. She came to check on me when this whole fiasco started. I think I waked her up when I vacuumed my place in the wee hours of the night." I look at her and saw a glint in her eyes, but it was quickly gone.

"You must really care about her for not thinking about your actions. Hmm, well, I think we should go to sleep now. It's getting late. Big day tomorrow." Maura stood up and smiling, said. "Good night Jane. Get some sleep. You really need to rest."

"What happened to the offer to stay with me?" I asked, while fluttering my eyes.

Maura smiled showing her dimples and replied, 'I think you need the entire bed for tonight. Goodnight detective." And she left the room.

I wonder if I said something wrong to drive her away like that. Sometimes, I still do not get Maura. Is it because of our different upbringing? Heck, we are so different that sometimes I wonder how we get along for all those times that we've been together. Maybe she is right, I need to get some sleep and not over think it.

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone ringing. Despite everything that happened, satin sheets and silk pajamas lulled me to sleep.

"Ma, what is it?", I grumpily answered.

"Jane Rizzoli, would you mind telling me where in the world are you holed up? I just heard from Frankie what happened last night."

"Ma, I'm okay. I'm staying at Maura's. I will go back to my place in a while and fix it up." I answered still trying to clear the cobwebs in my mind.

"This would not have happened if you have someone to take care of you." My mother went on her general tirades about me being unable to find someone.

"Ma, I am not having this conversation with you early as it is in the morning. I'll call you later..bye." and I hurriedly shut my phone. I know she will be mad at me but I am not yet ready to have this discussion first thing in the morning.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face.

I went out of the room to find Maura already preparing breakfast.

"Hey, you are up early. Did you sleep well?" Maura was already made up and looks ready to go. "I made coffee and English breakfast."

"Wow, you are a fast worker bee." I said looking at the full menu ahead of me.

"Well, I figured you need all the energy from proteins and carbohydrates knowing that you will be taking the day off to clean your place. I will also ask for a time off to help you today." She smiled, and took a sip of coffee.

"Really, in that outfit?" And I gave her wardrobe a look over. She is wearing designer jeans with ruffled shirt and god knows how many inches of heel.

"Ahuh." As if it was her everyday clothes. Then her cellphone rings.

"Isles."

Something tells me, there goes my extra hand.

"Can't Yoshima fill in for me? Alright."

She looked at me as if she did something she doesn't want me to know. "I'm sorry Jane, but they found a floater. I'm needed at the precinct. They're bringing in the body now."

"Oh, no problem." I said. I shouldn't push my luck so far.

"Let's just finish breakfast. We have plenty of time."

"Really Maura, it's okay. If you need to go.."

"No, I want to see you eat Jane. As I said, you need the calories for the tasks ahead."

I ate my fill and we left together.

"I'll see you later Jane, bye" as she got in her car. I took Jo Friday to my car and Maura drove in her Lexus.

I arrived in my apartment, still in disarray. I was hoping that everything was a bad dream and when I come back everything will be in its proper place. But no.

I fed Jo her doggie biscuits and placed her in her doggie cage. I don't need a dog running around while I pick everything up. So many things to do. So may things to fix. They even slashed my paintings!

I took the vacuum cleaner and started to vacuum the pillow casings thrown around. Fortunately my bedroom was spared.

Two hours into what seemed to be an eternity of cleaning I heard a knock on my door.

Forced of habit that I took a peek on my peephole before I open my door. It was Marissa.

"Hey, come in".

"I heard what happened last night. I came in as soon as I got back from the library. Are you okay?" Marissa asked me while looking at the plasters in my neck and chest.

"Umm, I'm okay. Maura says the wounds are superficial."

She approached me and inspected my wounds although it was covered by the gauge that Maura placed last night. "Maura?" she asked.

"Ow, Dr. Isles, she is our Medical examiner at the precinct." I replied.

"I'm not doing anything right now, I could help you clean this place up." She said smiling at me. Why do I feel that I've seen that smile before?

"I wouldn't want to impose, I'll be fine here." I said, although another set of hands will be most welcome.

"No it's okay, I need distraction anyway from all my readings." She said and gave me a wider smile. And then, I remembered Lara Croft. They have the same lips and smile.

"Okay, if you insist, I could use an extra hand really."

She started picking up the pieces of the books and magazines thrown around last night. Fifteen minutes into our cleaning, I heard knocking on door again.

I opened it without checking who was it first.

"Jane, I came as soon as.." it was Maura. "oh..I didn't know you have company," looking at Marissa.

"Maura, hi. I.. this is Marissa she volunteered to help me clean up. Marissa, this is Dr. Isles, our medical examiner at the precinct." Why do I feel ackward all of a sudden?

"Hi Marissa. So, you are the one that Jane thought was in trouble last night." Maura looked at Marrisa and then she turned to me and gave me an eye.

"What? I wasn't into any trouble last night," Marissa replied, looking at me confused and bewildered.

"Well, it's a long story. Remind me to tell you about it some time,' I said to Marissa trying to smile my way out of the situation.

As if on cue, my mother appeared at the doorway. "Jane, I brought some cannelloni for you." Mother stopped on her tracks upon realizing that I have company. "Hey, I didn't know you are throwing a party today." Looking at Marissa, my mother scanned her from head to foot. Then she turned to Maura and gave her a wide smile. 'Dr. Isles, good to see you here. I brought some lunch for everyone."

For the first time in my life, I am thankful for my mother's presence.

Thank you for all you reviews! I am not a medical doctor so I am struggling to fill in Maura's point of view. I do not know if I will continue to develop this story but my original plan is to make one story per episode alternately in Jane's and Maura's point of view. That way I could have my rizzoli and isles fix until the next season. I also do not know where I could catch up on Maura's background. If someone would know a site where I could search, it would be very much appreciated. No infringement intended. I do not own the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Episode 1

"Jane, go and set the table. You girls must be hungry cleaning all this stuff. What happened here? Looks like a tornado went down here." My mother ordered. " If I had known you have company, I would have brought the chicken picatta."

I was thankful for the command. Somehow, I feel uneasy standing in the room. "Ma, I know you brought enough even if not more." I grumbled and sauntered into the dining area.

"Uhmm, I think I should go, Jane," it was Marissa. I feel she was suddenly shy of my mother's presence.

"What? No. Stay, you've earn your place in the dining table," I answered trying to hide the uneasiness in my voice.

"No, you must stay for lunch. No one slaving for my daughter shall go home unfed." My mother telling Marissa to stay.

I got the tray from my mom and Maura followed me to the dining area.

"I'll help you set-up," Maura said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Maura was quiet while setting up the table.

"Maura, is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, I was just thinking if I should be here,"

"Why not?" I asked her. "You know you are always welcome here."

"Well Jane, I wouldn't want to take your time away from your other friends" she said.

"What are you talking about? I have time for all my friends, Maura, especially you. No worries."

I called my mom and Marissa so that we could already eat. Maura sat next to my Mom.

"Ma, Marissa here is studying to become a lawyer," I started the conversation since the silence is killing me.

"Really, well, do you have a boyfriend now?" The woman is indefatigable.

'Ma, I don't think Marissa would welcome the intrusions that you do to my life with hers,"

"What, I 'm just concerned for her, that she will end up where you are, alone and unnoticed by guys. You know, girl lawyers are not really on the top of the lists of boys."

Marissa looked at me and smiled. "Mrs. Rizzoli I think Jane is not really unnoticed.."

"Well if she is unnoticed, then why are we here cleaning up her pad?"

"Because I like being alone, Ma. You know that I love my job."

"yeah, your job which doesn't even pay enough,"

"Wow, Mrs. Rizzoli, this cannelloni is delicious. I haven't tasted anything like this before," interjected by Maura. Somehow, I am so thankful for her presence.

"Dr. Isles, you should come to Sunday dinners with Jane sometimes so you could try my other dishes."

"Ow, please call me Maura. Well, I should remind Jane to take me then one of these days," Maura replied.

"Well then call me Ma, any friend of my Janie is like a daughter to me."

I almost snorted out the water that I was drinking. "Really, Ma? Dr. Isles may not want to join the family you know."

"Oh Jane, hush, it's an honor to be counted as one of the family." Maura is now beaming and smiling her wide smile.

In all the conversation, Marissa was just silently watching and eating her cannelloni.

After the lunch was finished and all the things were cleared, Marissa bade goodbye. My mother left earlier saying that she still have to cook dinner for pop.

"Jane, I have to go. I still have softball practice at 3PM."

'You mean to tell me you made the team? Congratulations!"

"Well, yea. After several try-outs they allowed me to play with them. I am now a designated pitcher."

'Good for you. Hey, the inter-division soft ball tournament is coming up. Maybe we could catch a few balls before that. I could use a little batting practice." I told her. I saw Maura watching us intently.

"Well, just knock on my door anytime Jane. You know where to find me." Then she left. Maura was looking at me with her eye brow raised. "What?" I asked her.

"Softball?"

"Softball is a team sport Maura, kinda like baseball. You don't know what softball is?"

"Not really. You play it?"

"Yes."

"At work?"

"Maura, there is an inter-division softball tournament in the precinct. Once in a while the guys from homicide play a game of softball against the guys from Drugs or from the SVU."

"Why do the medical team don't get invited to play that?' She asked.

"Well, I think you guys won't even make a team. Listen, you can join us if you want to know more. I'll even teach you how to bat, if you really want to learn." Although in my mind, I cannot picture Dr. Isles holding a bat and swinging away.

"You're friend looks smitten with you."

"Who? Marissa? No!" I replied. What is Maura talking about?

" Well, I was observing both of you while you were talking and her occipitofrontalis and orbicularis oris contracts."

"Her orbicular..what?"

"Orbicularis oris..facial muscles. Her facial muscles contracts to show happiness for being around you."

"Maura, you have an overly active imagination." I said.

"Well I am just saying my observations."

"Well, Dr. Isles, I think you may be getting a little presumptuous. I know Marissa, she is just a kid."

Maura just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Whatever is in her head, I have no idea.


End file.
